Aftershock
by WarriorQueen42
Summary: The death of Oliver Queen hit everyone hard. Felicity, Barry, Team Arrow. But it hit Sara Lance the most. She is thrown into despair by his death. Her team continues to worry about her. When Ray gets too worried, who does he call to help Sara? Read and find out.


**This is a one-shot that I'd like to see after Crisis on Infinite Earth. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Oliver Queen. The one that started it all. The Green Arrow. A father. A brother. A husband. A friend. And most of all, a hero. He gave his life to protect everyone he loved in the last crisis. Since his death, many people haven't been taking it well. Barry Allen, the Flash, became more serious and tried to be the leader like Oliver was. He tried his best but he was so afraid that he wouldn't reach Oliver's level. He wouldn't smile as much as he used to and devoted most of his time to stopping crime. He was always running around. But eventually even the fastest man alive get tired.

Felicity had taken William and Mia far away from Star City to try and live a normal life. She missed him immensely. She always told the great tales of their father to Mia and William. Team Arrow disbanded. Without Oliver to hold them together, they couldn't protect the city as well as him. Crime rates went up. More heroes fell.

Kara, aka Supergirl, became depressed. She hadn't known Oliver as long as Felicity, or Diggle, or Barry, but he did make an impact on her. When the Earths collided into one, the National City of her Earth was on Earth-1 and everyone on Earth-1 knew of Supergirl, and Catco and everything Supergirl had accomplished. Even the DEO was now on Earth-1. However, everywhere she went she saw headlines and news reports saying Oliver was dead. Alex tried to make her feel better along with J'onn but with the constant reminder of not being able to save Oliver, she wasn't getting any happier.

The one person it affects the most though, was Sara Lance, aka White Canary. She and Oliver had started it all. If it wasn't for her and Oliver wanting to be together and getting on that godforsaken boat, Oliver might be alive. Sara had seen what life would have been like if she didn't get on that boat with Oliver thanks to the Dominators but it was still eating her alive. She and Oliver had this bond like no other duo. They could just come to one another's side and know what to say or how to fight side by side without messing each other up. They were like brother and sister. But now with adding another loss to her life, she was at the breaking point. First Laurel, then Martin, then her father, and now Oliver, she wasn't sure how much more of it she could take. she and the Legends still had a timeline to protect but she didn't have the same spark she had when she first joined the team. All her snazzy send offs just became normal suit up and go. She couldn't sleep, barely ate and became reckless. Especially on missions. She felt that since Oliver was gone it was her responsibility to lead all the heroes when a multiverse level danger came about. To lead Team Flash, Team Supergirl, Team Legends, and the other heroes, like Batwoman and Black Lightning.

After a while, her team couldn't stand to watch her self destruct. The team took a small break for Sara in Star City to let themselves mourn instead of boxing it up and throw the box away. Charlie, Mick, and Constantine mainly spent there time in Central City in the bars trying to forget. They were saddened by Oliver's death but didn't know him too well. Nora, Zari, and Mona stayed together and just hung out. Instead of staying with her girlfriend, Sara went back to Star City and stayed in the old Arrow Cave. She suited up in her old Canary suit and tried to stop a lot of the crime there. Ray went to his old home in Star City and Nate went along with him so he'd have a shoulder to cry on. Ray had known Oliver and was sad by his death but he didn't want his captain to be the next death. He'd seen the Canary had returned. He knew it was Sara and got worried about her. He knew she wouldn't listen to him so he called some more powerful people to maybe tell her to calm down and take some time.

Sara had taken down a small mugging in Star City but instead of taking the criminal in, she killed him. She heard sirens coming and ran off before SCPD could catch her. She was walking across the rooftop when she stopped.

"I know you're there. Come out." She said through her voice modulator. Kara came out in her Supergirl suit and Barry sped up onto the rooftop as well. "Don't you two have your own cities to worry about?"

"Shouldn't you be protecting the timeline?" Barry asked. Sara frowned at him.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" Kara asked. Sara frowned but nodded. She then walked to the edge of the building and jumped. Kara and Barry panicked see this, thinking she had committed suicide but when they got to the edge they already found her motorcycling away. "Guess we follow her."

Barry and Kara did just that. They followed Sara to the old Arrow Cave and entered it. Kara looked around but wasn't too impressed. Sara took off her wig and mask and leaned up against the desk crossing her arms in front of her chest. "What do you two want?"

"Your team called us. And by the look of things they were right to." Barry started.

"So what is this? An intervention?"

"No, Sara. We're here to help." Kara chimed in.

"I'm betting Ray sent you two because he knew even with what I have I wouldn't be able to beat you."

"With what you have? What do you have?" Kara asked puzzled. Sara chuckled a bit and just shook her head.

"You see Oliver would know that. He knew I had died for a whole year and he helped me save my soul. The two people who saved my soul are now dead. The way they brought me back though had a side effect though. I have a blood lust. The instinct to kill. It makes me stronger, faster, and more tolerant of pain. "

"We're all grieving about Oliver but what you're doing is not what he would want."

"And how would you know what he would want? You haven't known him most of your life. You didn't grow up with him."

"But if I did die, I wouldn't want my loved ones destroying their own life." Barry defended.

"So he would want his city practically overrun with crimes? The thing is Barry, that if I grieve, no one else gets to."

"Sara, I lost everything on Krypton. My friends, my family, my home, my culture. But I didn't throw my life away just to be Supergirl."

"We aren't throwing ourselves into our work and killing people." Sara just shook her head.

"You may not be killing but you are throwing yourselves into your work. Don't think that I haven't seen the news because I have. Barry, ever since Oliver died, you've been running around none stop. I've seen the news reports about how the Flash is more active than ever. And don't even get me started on you Kara. I've seen your Catco articles and the news reports on Supergirl. And let's not forget about right after the Daxamite Invasion. Right after you stopped the Daxamite Invasion Supergirl became more active. You two are rich if you're coming to me and telling me not to throw myself into my work when you two have done the same thing." Kara and Barry instant closed their mouths and looked down because they knew Sara was right. "That's what I thought." Sara stood up and walked down the small set of stairs to where Team Arrow use to train together and took off her jacket.

"Sara, your team is just worried and so are we. You're not wrong when you say that we're throwing ourselves into our work but we're trying to cope with it."

"How much?" Was all Sara asked then.

"What?" Kara and Barry looked at each other in confusion.

"How much darkness do you think a person can handle because I've got tons of it." She took off the top of her suit and Barry and Kara instantly turned around to give her a little privacy. After a few moments, Barry nudged Kara to check if Sara was decent. Kara peaked and saw Sara's back. She saw the old scars she had but what concerned Kara the most was some of the newer wounds she had. She also saw how thin Sara had become. She was so thin that her ribs were showing and she wasn't even sucking in air. Once Sara had a dark shirt on, Kara nudged Barry and they both faced Sara. "Well? How much?"

"Too much," Barry answered.

"You two are different from me and Ollie, and that's the thing you two don't understand."

"Then help us understand!" Kara shouted. Sara sighed and looked down.

"Oliver and I have done some terrible things in our lives that you two can't even fathom. You two haven't killed. You two have never actually taken anyone's life. You two haven't sold your soul to the devil. Oliver did and so have I. You two, are still able to see that light within people that I will never see."

"We have darkness in our lives though. The deaths of my parents and Kara lost her whole world." Barry tried to reason.

"But have you pulled the trigger to someone's head? Have you two ever killed a man and to see he was a dad and his daughter then saw him die?" Barry and Kara were silent. "I didn't think so. The thing is, you two have your teams and your friends to talk to that understand you. Oliver was the only one left who understood me. Now he's gone, and I'm alone." There was a silence between the three of them. After a minute Kara went up and hugged her. Sara was dumbfounded for a minute and then hugged her back. "Thank you." Was all Sara could whisper.

"You're not alone. You have your team. You have me and Barry now too." Kara pulled back and Barry stepped down towards them as well.

"Sara you don't have to be Oliver, believe me, I'm trying right now but no one can be Oliver. You're the next closest person to be like Oliver but you don't have to be him. It's okay to break down and cry. It's okay to be yourself. This world doesn't need another Oliver Queen. It needs someone to be something more than even he was. He was a hero. This world needs a Legend."

"Come on, let's get some food and maybe some medical attention and then we'll leave you alone. How about Big Belly Burger?" Kara asked.

"Can't. The one in Star City closed due to all the criminal activity." Sara said. When Sara said this Barry and Kara gasped over dramatically. "Yeah. Terrible. I know."

"Well then, where's the closest Big Belly Burger?" Kara asked.

"Not sure. But you two should be getting back to your own cities." Sara said to them and went over to the desk and computer area.

"What about you? Going to go stay with your girlfriend?"

"No, I'm staying here and finishing up what I started."

"Or you could stay with me until you and your team head off back into a different time period. Alex is doing an undercover mission and Lena is busy on a project and Nia is out with Brainy. Besides, you could help me in National City. Just no killing." Sara thought for a moment and thought of Oliver. She knew that if Barry had ever asked Oliver of this he would say no and say he was busy. Then she remembered what Barry said and didn't have to be Oliver.

"Sure. Why not." Sara shrugged.

"Ok well, we can stop and have Big Belly Burger in National City then too."

"Sounds good to me. Race you there?" Barry suggested.

"You're on."

"Hey. Remember me. Super speed. I don't have it." Sara reminded.

"Oh right. Well, once we're done with our race I'll just come back and pick you up." Sara smirked and nodded. They walked back outside in their superhero suits and Flash and Supergirl got in a stance ready to run. Barry held up a firecracker and snapped his fingers which lit the fuse. As soon as it cracked. Supergirl and Flash were off. Supergirl was in the lead for most of the race but Flash pulled phased through a building last second and beat Supergirl. They stopped in front of Big Belly Burgers in normal clothes and looked at one another.

"I win," Barry said smiling. It had been a long since Barry smiled but it felt good to smile again.

"Took you two long enough," Sara said stepping out of the shadows in normal clothes as well.

"Whaa...how did you...?" Barry asked and spun around and Kara just looked thoroughly confused.

"You don't have superpowers do you?" Kara asked excitedly but Sara held up her wrist and showed them the time courier.

"This is a time courier. It allows me to travel wherever and whenever I want." She smiled devilishly. "So technically I win." Kara and Barry just stood there with their mouths open as Sara walked past them and went into Big Belly Burgers. A few minutes later the three of them could be seen sitting in Big Belly Burgers and laughing at one another and listening to each other's stories.

Oliver's death was rough for many people, mostly Sara Lance. As time moved forward she learned to accept it and move on with the help of Barry and Kara. Sara even led all the teams in the next Crisis she called the Blackest Night Crisis. Oliver died so his loved ones and friends could keep fighting to keep peace in the world and they did just that.

* * *

**Ok, the reason I wrote this was because if or when Oliver dies the writers will say it impacted Felicity the most but in all honesty I think it will impact Sara the most because she was the only other one that got him and kind of understand what each other went through in the years they were lost. Also, I think it would be nice if we had more small crossovers like between Supergirl and Legends or something. Well, my rant is over. Until next time!**


End file.
